


Our Destiny

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chosen Ones, Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Ficlet, M/M, Slavery, mention of violence, no non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: The future of the world rest on the hands of two small slave boys.





	Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble, hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

That place could be called hell, with knights and guards walking around, tall and imposing, glaring holes on the vunerable slaves. The victims of a surprise attack, the citizens of Fiori, dirty and famished crawling while carring a burden which didn’t belong to them. Those imposing towers, a bitter reminder of a war that had been lost before it was even started, result of cheating.

Natsu looked intensely, observing everything there was to the new boy who had been unceremoniously thrown into the cell. He was crying, if the sniffs were anything to go by. Luckly his clothes weren’t taken and so he seemed warm on the winter night.

The pink haired boy approached carefully, three years of experience teaching him how new welcomers could lash out in fear, “Hey, don’t cry, these fuckers don’t deserve your tears."

The boy with raven hair startled at the light touch on his curled up shoulder. A whimper left his dry lips and he shifted away, mumbling about behaving, begging silently to not be hurt. A knife sliced throw Natsu’s heart, the pain wrongly familiar.

Eyebrows knitted together as memories of the time he was caught and the days that followed appeared on his mind like a flash.  
The knights were never gentle, stealing children and killing with no remorse those who presented resistance. Beating up those kids who didn’t obey, who didn’t behave.

Igneel had fought with swords cloated in fire - just like he was known for - and when those were taken from him, he fought with thoots and nails, litterally, until the moment he fell. His last words sticking with Natsu for life, don’t ever give up.

And he didn’t, trashed and repeated all the curses he could remember and that his mother had admonished him for repeating. Bit and strached and only stopped when his body couldn’t take more beatings.  
That night he had gained his first scar, a grotesque line on the right side of his neck. A soldier had pressed a knife there in attempt to silence him with threats. In the end, the idiot had ended up with the weapon sank on his foot, after Natsu turned his head and bit on his hand.

"I’m not gonna hurt you, relax. I’m just like you, I was caught by the knights too.” Natsu had realized after a while that new people would trust him easier if knowing he was a slave too.  
It worked just fine, the boy lifted his head from drawn up knees revealing tears tracks formed on pale skin painted with ashes and dark blues irises. Eyes which contained an innocence that had just been broken. Eyes that started to just find out the horrors of life.

The moment their gazes clashed, Natsu knew what ripped the innocence from that beautiful nitgh sky eyes. What had happened with that boy durinh the last few days, a recent past which was similar to Natsu’s in so many ways.

“I’m Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the fire worrier from the South Lands. What’s your name?” the raven looked at him with uncertainty but a nod and beaming grin from Natsu, so out of place where they stood, gave him enough confidence.

“I’m Gray, from the North Lands.” The presentation lacked enthusiasm and definitely didnt carry all the baggage of proudness like Natsu’s, but it was a good enough start.

“Oh, the North? That’s far away. I want to-"

Natsu’s battering was interrupted suddenly, "Hey brat, shut up!” the guard glared dagers at the two kids, tightening his hold on the wipe like a quiet threat.

Gray immediately tensed, pressing further into the corner of the cell. Natsu, however, huffed loudly making his discontentment more than clear. The guard simply ignored, already used to the pink haired brat’s stuborness.

“Are you crazy? You’re gonna get punished.” Gray whispered in concern, eying the guard in caution attention.

“Nothing out of normal then.” Natsu replayed with a shrugg.

The answer seemed to surprise Gray a little, if not alarm him. His eyes scanned the pink haired boy’s form, taking in every bruise, wound and scar. Assimilating the raged clothes and filth skin. Next, he looked around and soon enough realized that Natsu seemed more roughed up than the other children. Finally, after overcoming his stunned state, he spoke. “Aren’t you afraid of them?"

Smirking devilish, and trying but falling in crack his joints, Natsu approached Gray, "I’m not afraid of these assholes. When I get the chance I’ll break all their faces."  
Momentary stunned once more, Gray shook his head. He couldn’t believe this boy. His mouth didn’t had a filter and Gray assumed it was result of being held captive on that place for a long time. His determination seemed deep ingrained, even if all the odds were against him.

"How can you be like that? Look where we are. We’re doomed.” Words so full of negativity had Natsu frowning, pout forming on chapped lips.

His still shaping consciousness was unable to grasp the fact that Gray had a different vision of the world “My dad told me to never give up. He didn’t ‘til the end and I won’t too. Why don’t you try? We can do it together."

Gray shook his head vicously in immediate answer, "I’m afraid. What if we get hurt?"

"We’ll get hurt anyway.” was the bold answer followed by a encouraging smile, “C'mon, I’ll teach you how to be strong."

"I don’t think you can teach someone how to be strong.” Gray spoke with doubt but scooted over nonetheless so Natsu’s could also lean agianst the wall.

“Yes, you can, snowflake."

"No, you can’t. And what with the nickname?"

-_-

Ooba Babassama stared with pale eyes in the direction of the two bickering boys. Although blind, she could see things ordinary people couldn’t. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, wrinkling further her paper tin skin. She could feel it. The time for uprise, which she had predicted long ago, approaching. The destiny between those two boys already been set and starting to entwine in almost unbreakable ties. A bond which would bring doom for the whole world or freedom for those who fought against darkness.


End file.
